Anna Marie
by Rainmist-and-Lilymist
Summary: Robin has always dreamt of sailing on the seas one day. Finally her wish is met when Captain Jacob Wayland. She boards his ship, Anna Marie, with Eric Thompson, and they set out to find Wayland's medallion.
1. Prologue

**«Prologue»**

Port Jelica('s Waters), England, January 13th, 1693

There was a ship on the horizon, it was hard to see, but it was certainly there. "Captain," John said turning around to face the helm of the ship. "Sir there's a ship on the horizon. Barely visible, but she's definitely there."

Garrett looked back over his shoulder. "Would there be any chance that they could capture us?" he inquired. "I can't risk losing Anne," he said.

"It's rather unlikely that she'll catch us," John replied. "But there is a slight chance that she could catch us."

"Signal Ray to start heading back to Port Jelica," Garrett said.

"Yes, Sir," John said nodding his head. He walked quickly to the side of the ship and started waving his hands in the air to try to get the ship's attention. Finally he had a couple soldier's attention and starting giving off signals to return to Port Jelica. John saw one of the soldiers run off to find Ray and tell him the orders from Garrett.

"John," Garrett said. "How close is that other ship?"

John looked at the horizon. "She's closing in, sir," John replied, his voice was only a little too calm for him to be actually calm. "We're less than likely to make it back to Port Jelica without trouble from that ship."

"What does the ship look like?" Garrett inquired.

"Red sails, _blood_-red sails," John answered.

"She flying a flag?"

"No," John answered. "None that I can see," he added. "Hey-"

John was cut off as a cannon shot when off in the distance.

"Seems that they are going to be a problem," Garrett sighed. "Ready to fire," he commanded John. "And get Anne somewhere safe."

John nodded as he ran down the stairs onto the main deck. "Prepare to fire!" he yelled to all the men on deck. "Anne!" he called. A young woman looked back over her shoulder to John. "Come with me," he said. She nodded and followed him up the stairs to Garrett's cabin. "You'll be staying here until we can get away from here."

"Alright," she murmured as she sat down behind Garrett's desk. John nodded and then hurried back out onto the deck.

"Sir," John said. "Anne's in your cabin," he said finishing his sentence. "And that ship is closing in on us."

"I see," Garrett growled through gritted teeth. "Are the cannons ready to fire?"

"I do believe so," John replied.

"Then prepare to fire," Garrett said.

"Yes sir," John said nodding as he almost tumbled down the stairs to the hold. "PREPARE TO FIRE!" he yelled. All was quiet for a moment waiting for the ship to close in on _Jasmine_. The ship that was approaching Garrett's ship was built for stealth, if Garrett hadn't known that the ship was advancing on them he would have never known that the ship was there. When the ship was almost parallel to _Jasmine_ John shouted "FIRE!"

Almost immediately the cannons on _Jasmine_ exploded with noise. Several of the cannons hit the ship. Some of the crew from the other ship swung over on ropes and they were fully armed they pushed past everyone in their way except for Garrett. They threw him across the deck and then burst into Garrett's cabin.

"Oh looky what we've got here," one said with a crooked grin on his face. Anne looked around Garrett's cabin, hoping that she would somewhere find either a sword or some sort of firearm. "There's nothing useful in here," he taunted. "Now, you can come quietly. _Or_ you can die trying to leave." The man smiled cunningly.

"I'm not going _anywhere_," Anne said standing her ground.

"Alright," the first man said. "If that's how you want it," he murmured shrugging his shoulders as he pulled out a small handgun.

"Drop the gun," Garrett said. He was standing at the door pushing against the side to keep himself upright.

"I can tell you're going to be a threat," the other man said sarcastically. "Shoot her already."

The man raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Anne tried to duck but she wasn't fast enough, the bullet his Anne and she fell to the ground. "Come on," the man said with a smug smile on his face. "We've done our job."

The other man nodded and they both pushed past Garrett who was still standing at the doorway. Garrett staggered toward Anne as soon as the two men had left. "Anne," he murmured as he dropped to his knees beside her. "You're going to be alright," he said lifting her head.

Anne barely shook her head. She took a deep breath. "It's already too late, Garrett," she whispered closing her eyes as if the words she spoke were nearly killing her. "You'll- You'll be fine," she murmured right before she took another deep breath. "Get Robin back to port. Keep her safe," she mumbled. She closed her eyes and let out the last of the air in her lungs and went limp.

Garrett bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Garrett," Ray said bursting into the captain's cabin. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. "W-What happened?"

"They killed her," Garrett said not even looking back at Ray, even though he wanted to. "They shot her." Ray stood there, in the doorway, not knowing what to do. "Go back to _The Spice_, and sail back to Port Jelica, take Robin with you."

"Yes, sir," Ray said dipping his head respectfully as he left the doorway.

Garrett laid Anne's head back on the ground and pushed her red hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, my angel," he murmured softly.

English Channel, England & France, November 27th, 1698

A young girl that could be no older than the age of eight leaned over the railing of a vessel her eyes intently locked on the waves of the sea below her. Her long, silky reddish-brown hair covered her deep tawny brown eyes and her freckles that covered her face. Water was lightly misted across her face, making her shake a little, but she didn't really mind, and she wasn't really frightened of the water, nor anything that might have been lurking in the water below the ship, things that could range from terrible beasties to murderous pirates. Not that she really cared; she just wanted to see the water, as it was only the second time she had been on the seas and she was perfectly sure that she wasn't going to fall overboard.

"Robin," a man said, his soothing voice coming from behind her. "Please get away from the rail." His amber gaze rested on her for a couple moments before returning back to the seas. She nodded slowly as she leaned away from the rail reluctantly. "Thank you," Ray murmured looking back down at her. He looked back out to sea, with his silver scope to his eye. "Gov'nor," he said turning to the captain of the ship. "I've spotted a vessel on the waters."

"Can you see her clearly?" the governor asked nervously as he looked over the helm at Robin. His dark blue eyes were filled with concern for his daughter and filled with the concern for the ship.

"Hardly," Ray replied as he looked over the side of the vessel with his scope in his hands. "But we are close," he added quickly. "She's bigger than _Jasmine_, and she has got huge jade green sails."

"Jade green sails you say?" Garrett asked blinking his eyes in surprise. "That would be _Anna Marie_, Jeffrey Wayland's ship. A pirate's ship," he growled.

Ray looked up at Garrett quickly seeing him turning the wheel as far right as possible. "Garrett, _Anna Marie_ will outrun us!" Ray yelled. "You know how fast she is! And you know that Jeffrey's crew will stop at _nothing_."

"We have got to try, for Robin's sake," Garrett yelled back. "All men on deck!" His dark blue eyes reverted back to Ray. "Get Robin below." Ray stood there for a moment. "That's an order!"

Ray nodded but as he turned back to Robin to push her toward the stairs he saw that she was leaning over the edge of the rail just as a huge wave crashed against the side of _Jasmine_, sending Robin over the rail and into the water below. "Help!" she screamed right before she hit the water below.

"Robin!" Garrett yelled as he ran to the side of the vessel where Robin had fallen off while Ray hurried to the helm. "Ray!" he called over his shoulder to the lieutenant commander. "Can you fetch her?" he asked worriedly as he turned his head back to the water where Robin's head was bobbing in the water with her hands flailing in any and all directions as she attempted to keep above the water.

"Course," Ray said nodding diligently. "Take the helm," he added as he started toward the stairs to the hold. "I'll go get something for her to get onto so that way she won't drown before I reach her," he said over his shoulder as he reached the stairs.

Garrett nodded reluctantly as he reluctantly left the side of the vessel to go back to the helm. Ray came back up the stairs from the hold with a large wooden raft like piece of wood. "This will have to do until I can get to her," he said as he neared the rail. He threw it over the edge. "Get onto that!" he yelled as loudly as he possibly could. For a moment he thought she didn't hear him because she stayed in the same place as she had been before.

Robin swam the best she could toward the raft wood, her arms and legs were already starting to freeze up from the icy water. She hauler herself onto the raft and then laid there shivering in her now freezing, soaking wet clothes.

Ray walked toward the dinghy that John had lowered for him while he had gone down into the hold to retrieve the raft like piece of wood for Robin. He nodded shortly to John as he climbed down the ladder.

"Good luck, Ray," Garrett called over the side of _Jasmine_. He saw Ray nod curtly before returning his attention back to Robin.

Ray rowed as silently and as quickly as he possible could, before the poor governor's daughter was no longer in the world of the living. Robin's raft hadn't made it far by the time Ray had reached her. He carefully helped her onto the boat quickly, but by then _Anna Marie_ was on their flanks.

"What you doing down there?" a boy called down curiously. His dark brown hair covered his forehead and most of his eyes. Ray ignored the boy. "Oh," the boy said a little quieter than before after he saw Ray's uniform. "You one of them guys," he said in a voice a litter quieter. "Well," he called down again his voice louder. "I think it would be best that you get away from here. Before someone among the crew finds me here talking to you. And they aren't so keen to let you go, 'specially my father," he went on further. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Jacob Wayland."

Ray looked up at the boy with a scowl on his face and then looked back to Robin and started to row the boat back toward _Jasmine_. It was a bit of a longer trek back to _Jasmine_ because the ship had still been moving away from them while Ray had set off after Robin.

Ray reached _Jasmine_ and lifted Robin onto the ladder on the side of the ship while Garrett and John got her carefully onto the deck.

"Are you alright?" Garrett asked worriedly. Robin nodded vigorously. Garrett nodded his head shortly and then wrapped a towel around her shoulders to dry her and warm her. "Ray," he said. "Can you get her fresh clothes and something warm to eat?"

"On my way," Ray said dipping his head as he steered Robin in the direction of the stairs.

Port Jelica, England February 28th, 1699

"Keep your sword _up_," Ray growled at Eric as the boy's sword dipped toward the ground.

"Sorry," Eric murmured. "I'm trying. It's just this sword is too heavy."

"Then you should have told me or Garrett before now, we could have gotten you another sword. If you were actually to fight someone in battle, you would have either been severely injured or dead," Ray said. "You can request a new sword from Garrett. Right now you'll have to deal with the sword you have."

"Yes, sir," Eric muttered as he poked Ray in the stomach.

"Watch it!" Ray said, though it sounded like something from a nightmare. "I told you to try _not_ to hurt me and in turn I wouldn't try to hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me anyways," Eric muttered looking away from Ray. "I'm done for now. I think I've had enough for the day."

Ray looked up at him his amber eyes locked on him. "And did I give you permission to go?"

Eric glanced at his mentor. "No," he said carefully. "But you said so yourself if I don't get a new one, I could die in a battle. Else there's no use of me, at least with this sword." He turned away from Ray keeping up his guard, very prepared for Ray to try and hurt him.

Ray threw his sword to the ground. "Go," he snarled through gritted teeth. "Do whatever you want."

Eric looked back over his shoulder. "I had already planned on doing exactly that," Eric said as he started to walk away from Ray. He heard Ray scrape his sword across the ground as he picked his sword up off the ground. Eric walked around a bend and then made a dash for the governor's house.

Eric reached the doors and didn't even stop to knock on them he just burst through them.

"Who's there?" Garrett called from the upstairs part of the house. There were footsteps telling Eric that the governor was coming down the stairs. "Oh, it's you Eric," Garrett said. "How can I help you today?"

"My sword is too heavy for me to work with," Eric replied. "I was hoping I could get another sword under your orders, perhaps?"

"I'm quite sure I can get you another sword," Garrett said. "Let me see the sword you have now."

Eric nodded and then reached for his sword and pulled it from its scabbard and handed it to Garrett. "Ray said I should ask you by the way," he added as the sound of small footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"Eric?" a young girl's voice asked from the staircase.

"'Ello Miss Robin," Eric said dipping his head.

"Just Robin," Robin said as if she had informed him many a time before.

"I'm sorry," Eric said with a little smile on his face. "It's a habit."

"And a bad one at that," Robin commented as a smile crept onto her face.

"I'll send in a new request for your sword," Garrett said. "I'll have to talk to Ray and the blacksmith, it may take a while before you get a new sword though, there are bound to be other orders in for Jack."

Eric nodded. "Course," he said. "And I'll wait as long as I have well as long as I get a new sword that is."

"Oh, you'll get a new sword," Garrett said. "I assure you that."

"Father," Robin said looking up at her father. "I want a sword too."

Garrett turned to face his daughter. "Er- Robin," he said stammering. "Darling, I'm not sure you could handle a sword."

"I'm sure I could," Robin said trying to get her point across to her father. "I could learn from Ray, or even from Eric."

Garrett sighed. "I'll be sure to talk to Ray about it," he murmured. "But don't get your hopes high, because most likely Ray will disagree."

"Yes, Father," Robin murmured as her tawny brown eyes dimmed a little.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an experiment... This story was never meant to be. I started writing it in August... and it's been redone 2 or 3 times since then, I think it's <em>really<em> good compared to the original... which I like to call the crappy copy... lol anyways. Review away my friends!**


	2. Chapter 1

**«****Chapter One****»**

**(Nine Years Later)**

Port Jelica, England June 15th, 1708

Robin raised her head from her bureau where she had fallen asleep the night before. Her eyes were arid with sleep. She stifled a yawn as she sat up straight. She gazed around her room looking to make sure nobody had been in her room already this morning. Just as she'd hoped no one had yet been in her room. She stood up from her seat and grabbed the dress that was laid out on her bed and quickly changed into it. It was a loose, almost wedding like dress, which her father had insisted she wear today.

She paced around her room for a few moments before deciding to go to her balcony. She walked hurriedly toward her white French doors and opened them sending the bright morning light crashing down on her. She had to squint in the sunlight to be able to even be able to see the black iron rail that was only five feet in front of her. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she was able to see over the rail clearly.

She peered across the sea with longing in her eyes. There were vessels and boats near the horizon, and some were docking at the harbors. It seemed so discriminating that she would never be able to be aboard one of those ships any time soon.

Robin had always dreamed about being at sea since she was little, about the same time that her mother had died she had also dreamt of revenge on the pirates that took the life of her mother. Her other reasons to get away from land life were to be free of the racket of the docks, and to be free of her father's very rash orders.

"Miss Robin?" a young girl asked from behind Robin.

Robin didn't turn to see who it was, because she already knew who it was. "Yes, Kayley?" Robin asked gently.

"I was wondering what you were doing out here so early in the morning," Kayley said her soft voice soothing to the sound. "The sun's barely even above the horizon."

Robin nodded agreeing with the young girl. "I know, I was just looking out there," Robin said turning to Kayley, her dress flaring outward as she did so. Kayley was dressed in her usual tattered dress, Anne had made it for Robin when she was younger, and Kayley's hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

Kayley looked over the black iron rail. "It's beautiful, Miss Robin," Kayley murmured her eyes on the horizon.

"How many times need I tell you? I don't want to be called Miss Robin. Just Robin will be fine," Robin said the corners of her lips rising a little. Her dark tawny brown eyes were dancing with laughter.

"But your father-" Kayley was cut off by Robin.

"Oh, my father is just a man trying to make his way in life, ignore him for your sake," Robin said smiling. "You'd most likely live longer by ignoring him than listening to him."

"If you say so," Kayley mumbled. "But if he comes around, I'll have to call you Miss Robin. Otherwise he'll probably to have me hung."

"Yes, I know," Robin sighed deeply. "Come on, let's get back inside," she murmured walking back into her room scarcely making a noise as her feet touched the heated ground.

Kayley followed Robin back into the room and shut the white French doors behind them. "Have you eaten yet this morning?" she inquired curiously.

"No," Robin replied. "I'm not hungry either," she added quickly.

"Well you must eat _something_," Kayley insisted. "Here, I'll go get you something to eat, a piece of toast perhaps?" The little girl smiled a little bit.

"Thank you," Robin said dipping her head as the little girl turned to the door and opened it. "But I don't want it," she added quietly to herself.

Robin jumped as Kayley slammed the door behind her. "Why on earth did I have to be born into this life?" she muttered as she sat on the edge of her bed. She grabbed her brush and pulled it through her silky reddish-brown hair. It rarely ever got caught in her hair, and it didn't this time either. Robin hummed a soft tune to herself, one her mother used to sing to her when she was little, though she couldn't quite remember all the words from heart. She sat there for a couple moments humming the melody to herself.

_Knock, knock, knock_. Robin jumped her heart racing. "Yes?" Robin asked.

"It's Eric, may I come in?" a young man's voice inquired from the other side of the door.

"Yes, of course," Robin replied standing up and un-wrinkling her dress.

Eric opened the door, revealing a handsome young man wearing a Royal Navy soldier's uniform with long, curly dark brown hair. "Good morning, Miss Robin," he said bowing, keeping his amber eyes level with hers. He then stood back up and leaned against the door frame.

Robin looked down at him her eyes glaring in the sunlit room. "You truly don't have to call me Miss Robin," Robin insisted, her eyes now gleaming fiercely.

"It was an order from your father," Eric confirmed, his eyes bright and a friendly smile across his face.

"Really? Why do you even listen to that man sometimes?" Robin asked rolling her eyes. "I mean seriously, he has got to be one of the worst people around here that give orders!"

"I will do so anyways, because it was an order, as I'm not particularly in the mood to be hung right now," Eric said smiling a little, because he knew fully well that he was irritating Robin. Robin sighed irritably. Her deep tawny brown eyes flickered to him then reverted back to the door. "What is it?" he asked.

She ignored him as Kayley opened the door. The door bumped into Eric. "Sorry, Sir Eric," Kayley squeaked apologetically.

"It's alright," Eric murmured. "And please don't call me Sir Eric, soldier or not, we're all the same deep down."

"Yes, Eric," Robin said creasing her eyebrows. "I wish you would make me apply to the same thing. You make me feel like I'm not human."

"Sometimes I don't think you are," Eric murmured his smile growing. "I don't even think you're living half the time, because you hardly ever leave this house."

"You know you're living-"

"If you can still feel the pain," Eric and Robin finished together.

"How long ago did I teach you that?" Eric asked.

"Almost a year ago, when you started teaching me how to sword fight," Robin said taking the piece of toast from Kayley.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, Robin?" Kayley asked.

"No, that's it for now. I'll call you if I need anything," Robin said excusing the young girl.

Kayley nodded then hurried back out of the room.

"You've drilled that into her little head, haven't you?" Eric asked amused. "She's a good person too, you know."

Robin nodded smiling a little, which quickly turned to a frown, "Yes, I know," Robin replied quietly. "That's why I won't tolerate Father getting rid of her."

"He wants to get rid of her?" Eric asked looking at Robin intently. "That's something I find very hard to believe, but then again, it is your _father_."

Robin nodded her head. "Don't you have to be patrolling today?" Robin inquired curiously.

"Oh yes! I nearly forgot!" Eric said jumping to his feet. "Well, I'll see you later." He hurried out of her room.

"Don't forget your sword!" Robin called after him in the hallway.

He always seemed to be forgetting his sword when he needed it, and then he would come back up stairs and strike up a conversation with Robin, and then end up getting in trouble with Robin's father, Garrett. As punishment, Eric wouldn't be allowed back in the governor's house for the next couple of days.

"I've got it!" Eric shouted over his shoulder from the other end of the hallway.

"Good," Robin murmured softly as she shut her door. She walked back across her room and opened her French doors again. She saw a trio of soldiers crossing the docks. And then she saw Eric racing down the steps that led to the docks, hurrying toward the patrol that was going opposite way of the other group of soldiers.

Robin laughed softly at Eric. Eric was constantly late, no matter how early he left for patrols he always seemed to be late.

"Late? Again? You know what Garrett will have to say about this," Ray spoke loud enough for Robin to hear him on her balcony that was adjacent to her room.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to be late, again," Eric said as he leaned his head back and sighed unhappily. "I checked in on Miss Robin this morning as well, to see how she was. She's not as sick as she had been the other day."

"Now you'll really be in for it, whether there was a purpose to it or not," Ray said his voice low. "Garrett won't be pleased." Ray turned to the water and looked down trying to see if there was anything within eyesight.

"Can't you keep anything to yourself?" Robin murmured smiling gently. That was why she liked him; he could never seem to keep anything whatsoever to himself. But there was only one thing holding her back from ever loving him. And that was the fact that no matter what, unless he go promoted very quickly to a much higher position, they could never show any affection for one another. She already knew he showed his fondness for her far too often, and that was by being late consistently.

She turned her attention back to the sea. There was a rather odd looking vessel coming up to harbor. She looked to the flag to see where the ship had come from. And there it was. She dropped the toast in her hand and her mouth was open a little and her eyes widened in disbelief and surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, this is the first chapter, so tell me what cha thought! Yeah it was a cliff-hanger (And abnormally short)! Haha I love doing that.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**«****Chapter Two****»**

The ship that had come up to dock was a pirate's vessel.

Robin gawked at it for a moment with wide eyes, and then started to slip her shoes on. As soon as her shoes were on her feet she hurried out her door, and then hurried down the hall toward the stairs.

"Miss Robin? Where are you going?" It was Kayley.

Robin didn't answer her back directly. "Come with me, Kayley," she demanded not even throwing a quick glance over her shoulder to see if the girl was following. Robin raced down the stairs and pushed open the door before Kayley even got to the bottom of the stairs. Robin hurried down the busy street toward the docks where the pirate ship was docking. She had to get there before he father, or else Garrett would do something stupid, and probably get him hurt or worse. Robin reached the stairs that led down to the docks and ran down them. She turned a couple corners before she finally saw the ship that was coming up to dock. It was _huge_, it was bigger than _Jasmine_ was, and the ship looked a lot older than _Jasmine _could ever be.

"Robin!" she heard Garrett call from behind her, Robin didn't look back, and hardly slowed her pace. "Robin Anne!" Garrett yelled a little louder. "What on earth are you doing out here?" he asked her as he caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"There's a ship, a pirate ship, coming up to dock," Robin said looking back at her father holding his gaze evenly. "I wanted to check it out myself."

"Are you senseless?" Garrett asked looking at her with burning dark blue eyes. "Do you know what a pirate would do with a girl like you?" he asked.

Robin held his gaze and then looked back at the ship behind them. "I saw it first anyways," she said trying to get her point across to her father. "I'm going to go have a look whether you want me to or not," she said evenly. She shook her arm out of her father's grip and then marched away toward the ship that was docking with Kayley right on her heels. Garrett followed the two girls toward the ship that was docking.

"I demand you get off my port," Garrett said when the trio reached the docking ship; a young man was busily tying off the ropes. The man turned around and looked at Garrett and then saw Robin and bowed.

_Such nice manners for a pirate_, Robin thought silently as she looked at the young man.

"And who is this, may I ask?" the man inquired trying to catch Robin's eye.

"Robin Vadast," Robin said informing him. "And as my father said before, we demand you get off our port."

"I'm sorry Miss Vadast," the man said. "We came here in hope that we may, perhaps, get some provisions."

"And how many is we?" Robin said taking interest, and ignoring the look on Garrett's face.

"Oh, about a twenty man crew," the man said after a moment of thought. "And in case you didn't know and were wondering, my name's _Captain_ Jacob Wayland."

Robin blinked her eyes in surprise, and opened her mouth a little bit. "I- I know you," she stammered.

Wayland jerked his head back in surprise. "Like personally, or you've heard of me?" he asked, because he was sure that he'd never met her in his lifetime.

"I saw you, nine years ago in the straight," she said as the memory flooded back into her mind. "You were the boy that was talking to me and Ray on _Anna Marie_," she added.

Wayland raised his eyebrows clearly impressed by her memory. "It does happen that that boy was me," he said. "And you were the little girl on the raft was it?"

Robin nodded curtly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayland. It's a pity I had to encounter you as a pirate," Garrett said interrupting Robin and Wayland. "You've roughly twenty minutes before I take you into custody."

"Oh, Father please," Robin begged. "Just give them some provisions and then they'll be off."

"Now you're beginning to side with pirates!" Garrett objected throwing his hands in the air. "Go back."

"No," Robin said sheepishly, "I don't have to obey every little order you give me."

Garrett looked at her a little troubled. "Go back," he said. Robin shook her head and stood her ground.

"I'm sorry to disturb your little quarrel, but we'll be departing as soon as we can get some provisions," Wayland said interrupting Robin and Garrett.

"Go back," Garrett repeated for a third time, "I'll take care of this."

"Fine," Robin said almost a little too bitterly. She tramped around the crook and ran into Eric.

"Nice to meet you again, Miss Robin," Eric said. "What are you doing out here?"

"There's a pirate vessel out there," Robin replied after a moment.

"Really?" Eric asked. "Where?" He tried to look over Robin's shoulder, but Robin blocked his view.

"Out there," Robin replied. "But for now we're not going to be concerned with the pirate vessel. What we're going to be concerned with right now is what we're going to do."

"Which is?"

"You are going to find provisions, and sneak them onto Captain Jacob Wayland's ship and make sure he knows about the provisions. Make sure you get off the ship safely and then act like you haven't a clue how they got the provisions," Robin replied. "Good enough?" she asked.

"Robin," Eric said with a straight face and he gripped her shoulders. "That's a brilliant idea!" he said smiling.

Eric waited for Garrett to disappear to go talk to someone about the pirate vessel before he started toward the crates of provisions. He got one of the crates then heaved it over to the ship and handed it off to one of the crew members who were standing guard of the ship. Eric went back to the crates and picked up another and carried it back to the ship and handed it off to another of the crew. He brought back two more crates before walking back to Robin with some of his hair falling out of its pony tail. "Good enough for you?" he asked tilting his head to the side a little.

"For now," she murmured. "I'm sure there'll be more to come," she said with a smile.

Eric shook his head. "That's all I'm doing," he said. "I am no pirate," he muttered.

"Garrett would have had you hung the moment he thought you were a pirate," Robin said in amusement. "I've got to go, before he kills me. Make sure Wayland gets out of here." Eric looked at her with a weird look to his eyes, but he asked no questions and only nodded. "Thanks," she said giving him a quick hug before running back toward the stairs that led up into Port Jelica.

Eric turned and looked at the ship looking for any sign of the captain. "Hey!" Eric yelled up at the lone man that was standing guard. "Where's your captain?" he asked after he'd gotten the man's attention.

"Wayland, you got someone who wants you!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Wayland appeared by the rail. "And how may I help you?" he asked warily.

"I was told to tell you that you need to leave, unless you want to be put into prison," Eric said. "You've got your provisions."

Wayland looked as if he were considering the idea. "Of course," he said after a couple moments of thought. "We'll leave right away," he said nodding to the man beside him who in turn walked away, probably telling the rest of the crew what they were supposed to do. "Oi, boy, tell that girl, Robin, I believe it is, that she's been a great help," Wayland said before turning away from the rail to start captaining his ship.

Eric nodded and then turned away from the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry about this being so short... I tried so hard and nothing came to mind... but never fear, I've got a couple more tricks up my sleeves before this story is through! And thanks Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg for reviewing last time, and welcome!<strong>

**I have a few things to confess:  
>1.) Last school year, I think it was in February, I promised I would NEVER write about pirates... haha I lied to myself...<br>2.) I may not update for awhile, because I'm moving in less than a month (AGAIN... RAWR) so we've gotta clean up the house for the packers to come and take our stuff to the new house (:**

**Thanks for reading! Review away meh friends!**


	4. Chapter 3

**«****Chapter Three****»**

"Eric," Ray said making Eric jump. "Why didn't you stop them from leaving?" he demanded his amber eyes starting to burn in anger.

Eric opened his mouth and then clamped his mouth shut. He thought about what he could say before he said anything. "I didn't know that you wanted them here still," Eric said, as soon as the words left his lips he realized how lame the excuse sounded.

"You didn't _know_?" Ray asked narrowing his eyes. "It's a _pirate_ ship. How did you _not_ know?" Ray looked as if he wanted to hurt Eric right on the spot; the only thing that was keeping him was Garrett, who was walking toward them.

Garrett watched as the ship drifted away from the docks. He shook his head after a moment. "They just got away?" he asked glaring at Ray.

"All thanks to _him_," Ray growled looking at Eric.

"Sorry," Eric said. "I didn't know that they were still needed here," he murmured using the stupid excuse again.

"Didn't know," Garrett muttered. "It was a _pirate_ ship, how could you _not_ know?" Garrett asked impatiently. "I would send out a party to go after them, but there's no use, _Anna Marie_ is too fast for us to even try to capture."

"Well," Eric said. "I don't believe they got their provisions," he said trying really hard not to start panicking from the huge lie he was telling them.

"Of course," Garrett said.

"Which means they might come back," Eric continued, though he knew that most likely he would never see Wayland or _Anna Marie_ in Port Jelica again for a long time.

"They might," Garrett said nodding his head. "But they could go elsewhere to get their provisions," he said. "Maybe Kytil," he muttered.

"Kytil?" Eric asked.

"Kytil is like the pirate capital of the world," Garrett said. "It's most likely that they'll go there, because they'll get provisions there without a fight." Garrett looked up at Eric. "Tell Robin that she's not allowed down by the docks again."

"Yes Sir," Eric said as he started to walk away from the two senior soldiers. "I doubt she'll listen though," Eric muttered as soon as they were out of earshot, but he still headed toward the governor's house to tell Robin. He ran up the stairs that led up into the main part of Port Jelica and then walked the streets quickly before most of the people woke up and got outside, the streets would be a mess then. Eric turned a couple corners before the governor's house was in sight. He walked up the dusty dirt road and pushed past the gates and then pushed the huge wooden door open. "Robin!" he yelled.

"Yes?" she asked as he heard her door open upstairs.

"Garrett said he doesn't want you down by the docks again," he said.

"And he thinks I'm going to listen?" Robin said as she came to the top of the stairs.

"I don't think so," Eric snorted with a smile on his face.

"Neither do I," Robin said as she came down the stairs. "Did he yell at you?" she asked cocking her head to the side a little bit.

"Just a bit," Eric said.

"Oh," Robin said. "I'm sorry," she said bowing her head a little bit in embarrassment.

"It's fine," Eric murmured. "I would do that all over again if I had to," he said. "Not the yelling at part," he added after a moment, "the other part."

Robin snorted in laughter. "Yes," she said. "I'm sure you want the yelling at part again." She smiled at him. "You know," she murmured. "I knew him. I really did."

"I believe you," Eric said.

"Garrett didn't believe me though," Robin said with a little frown on her face.

"Garrett hardly believes anything you say, especially if it had to do me or any other man, except for Ray," he muttered.

"I don't see what you and Ray have against each other," Robin murmured putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ray's a good man; he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or you."

"You don't know him like I do," Eric muttered. "He's almost tried to _kill_ me before, what makes you think he won't try again?"

"Eric," Robin said her voice getting a little stiff. "Ray is Garrett's most trusted soldier, he wouldn't do anything to harm you or I. He's a good man; I've known him my whole life. Would he have saved me when I fell off _Jasmine_ all those years ago if he had been a bad man? I don't think so."

Eric looked away from Robin. "He might be Garrett's most trusted soldier," he muttered. "But he's not a good person. If you haven't realized, he's made it to the point where Garrett doesn't trust me. He used to trust me. I was the most important person, except you, in Port Jelica." Eric's amber eyes were burning at the thought of Ray doing anything that could harm either of them. "I don't like him. He's tried changing who I am. And he doesn't like you and me together," he growled.

"Eric," Robin said. "If he ever did that, don't you think I would _know_?" she asked. "I'm around him a lot more than you are, and he seems like a good person, not what you were just describing to me."

Eric shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "I don't know," he muttered shaking his head. "I don't know anymore." He stalked away from her. "He's always disliked me. The only time _I think_ he ever liked me was when I was just learning to use a sword. Ever since my swordsmanship skills have surpassed his he's always looked at me as if I were an enemy."

"That's not true," Robin said. "You'll never be his enemy. You're a soldier, and that's what you're always going to be," Robin protested. "I don't care what you or Ray thinks."

Eric shook his head again. "I've got to be going, they might have something for me to do," he said looking up at Robin. "I'm sorry."

Robin nodded as if she understood. "It's alright," she said. "Might as well go, before Garrett thinks about hanging you," she murmured as she managed a smile.

* * *

><p>"Got anything for me to do?" Eric asked as he came up to Garrett's side.<p>

"Matter o' fact," Garrett said. "Yes, I do have something for you to do. You can guard the prison for the day, seeing as John's off because he's sick." Garrett looked at Eric. "Well go on!" he said shooing off the younger soldier.

Eric nodded, and then turned toward the road that led down to the prison. It was a dark gloomy looking street, it had always looked like that, and Eric hated it, because if Ray or Garrett didn't think he was behaving the right way they would send him down here to watch over nothing but a pile of bones. He walked up the stairs and then walked quickly down the dark old road. He wasn't scared; he just hated it because it had been his punishment nine years ago. "You could always make _Ray_ do this," he grumbled as he stumbled toward the prisons doors. The place itself looked like it could kill someone, but of course, before anyone could die in here they were removed, Garrett just wouldn't permit dying people in his prison, which Eric didn't understand. He pushed past the door and grabbed the firearm that was propped up against the door. Eric looked down at his sword. Why would he need a firearm if he had his sword?

"Anything would be better than this," he muttered looking down the dark empty hallways as he set the firearm down by the door again. His amber eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet, making it impossible to see anything in this light. He wanted to go back to the governor's house and apologize for being so rude to Robin, when it was Garrett and Ray that had been getting on his nerves. He could have sworn that those two did it on purpose. It was as if they knew exactly what to do to make him angry or irritated.

He heard doors to the openings upstairs open and the sound what he thought was Ray's voice as he growled as someone he was dragging into the prison. The other person didn't seem to be putting up a fight, in words a least, by the way Ray sounded he sounded as if the other person was beating him to death just the thought of it made Eric snort in laughter, he couldn't imagine his former mentor being beat down even if he didn't like him.

"Thompson!" he heard Ray called. "Come up here, and guard this _prisoner_."

"I'll be up there in a minute," Eric called up. He grabbed the firearm and then hurried to the stairs that led up stairs. He ran up a couple flights of them and then finally saw Ray at the other end of the last flight. "He dangerous?" he asked giving the other man a look. He couldn't make out who it was because of the darkness in the prison, but the man didn't look dangerous much.

"Well," Ray said. "If you couldn't tell I had to put up a fight to get the bloody pirate up here," he grumbled as his eyes flashed down to the man.

"It's called _defense_," the man growled kicking Ray in the shin.

"Stow it," Ray said wincing in pain. "I'll be going now. Enjoy your time with him, Thompson." With that Ray limped away toward the door.

"Ah," the other man said. "You again," he murmured. Eric could tell that the other man was smiling just by the tone of his voice. "Thompson, eh?"

"It's Eric," Eric muttered. "_He_ thinks he owns me," he said rolling his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Jacob Wayland," the man behind the bars said. "You're the one who got the provisions on the ship right?"

"Yea," Eric muttered. "Why're you back here? I thought you were gone?"

"Left a man behind," Wayland muttered. "Seems that we couldn't leave him behind, as he's my chart man. Otherwise we'd have been _long_ gone."

"Oh," Eric murmured. "So they left you?"

"Eh, they left me. They done what's right by them," Wayland muttered. "They'll get along fine without me. Less Canty and Conner have another fight," Wayland grumbled his eyes rolling in the little light there was.

"So you're ship," Eric said looking at Wayland, "you're the captain right?" he asked. Wayland nodded his head. "What's her name? The ship's I mean."

"_Anna Marie_," Wayland said proudly. "The fastest ship on the waters," he said with a smile spread across his face.

"Faster than _Jasmine_?" he asked cocking his head to the side a little bit.

"Faster than her, lad," Wayland said. "_Anna Marie_ used to be a Royal Navy ship, you see, my father, Jeffrey Wayland stole it, or as he liked to say, borrowed it without permission, and he was going to bring it back, he'd always say. Well, now it's been almost thirty years and the ship hasn't gone back to the Royal Navy. I'm sure Garrett wants his ship back; course because it's the fastest ship on the waters, 'cept _River Nida_." Eric swore that Wayland read his expression because he instantly started to explain whose ship _River Nida'_s was. "_River Nida_ belongs to the murderous and notorious Michael James. He's got no allies, except for Nicholas Deemings, and that's on the occasion, and everyone is his enemy. I'm surprised you don't know this," he said his eyes gleaming in laughter.

"I'm not allowed at seas much," Eric grumbled. "Else I'd be out there right now," he said.

Wayland nodded. "You know, if you were a part of my crew than you'd be out on the sea all the time," Wayland said his voice very smooth and persuasive.

Eric cocked his head a little bit. "But if I were to leave," he said. "I would leave everything behind?"

"Correct," Wayland said nodding his head.

Eric considered the deal. If he left he would leave the love of his life behind but he would leave behind Ray and Garrett, and possibly he would be trusted a lot more than he was now. Robin popped back into his mind, if he left her, would she end up with Ray. He shook his head at the idea; he couldn't imagine Robin with Ray. Sure they were both highly trusted with Garrett, but their personalities were nothing alike. Ray was calm while Robin had a spirit that soared beyond Eric's own. "Maybe," he murmured. "I don't know. I'd have to leave behind-"

"The girl?" Wayland said. "The governor's daughter?" he asked stifling a laugh. "If the governor doesn't like you already what makes you think that he'll let you have his daughter?"

Eric stared at Wayland. "You're not helping the matter," he muttered.

"Oh, yea, sorry," Wayland murmured. "So do you want to be with meh crew, or no? Would you rather stay here and be stuck between Robin and the sea?" he asked tilting his head to the side, his hair falling across his face. He blew the hair out of his eyes and then locked his eyes on Eric. "So what'll it be, lad?"

"I'll go," Eric said after a moment of thought. He thought about what Robin would say, he was petrified to actually hear it, because it wouldn't be nice at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this will probably be the last update for the month if I'm lucky because we've got to make food for Christmas, and on Christmas I plan on talking to Lily for most of the day. And then after that... its time to start packing up the house... Fun fun fun right? haha anyways! Hope you enjoyed! I'll try my hardest and bestest (I think that's a word) to get the next chapter done and up! Don't forget to review~<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**«****Chapter Four****»**

"Now get me out of here," Wayland said. He put his hands on the bars and attempted to pull them apart, as if it was going to do anything.

"I'll try," Eric muttered. "I think Ray took the key with him…" he muttered trailing off. He looked by the door to see if the key was there. It wasn't. It was on the floor, in the corner, where there was a hole in the floor big enough for the key to slip down in. "Hopefully it doesn't fall down that hole before I can get it; otherwise we'll have to find a different way out."

"Well go get it!" Wayland said as if getting out of the prison cell meant the world to him.

Eric walked toward the key, keeping his feet light on the ground, making sure the key didn't take in any of the vibration when his feet hit the ground. He scooped the key up really quick and then headed back toward Wayland's cell. He put the key in the lock and twisted it, for a moment the lock didn't seem to want to open, but finally the door opened and Wayland stumbled out.

"Thanks lot lad," Wayland said looking at Eric. "First thing we do when you get on _Anna _is find you some new cloths, that uniform just doesn't suit you." Wayland stood there for a moment. "Lead the way; you seem to know your way around here better than I will ever."

Eric nodded and then walked toward the door to outside. "If Ray catches me with you _out_, then I'm going to be dead," Eric muttered.

"Don't worry," Wayland said. "I'm an expert in stealth," he murmured. Eric snorted as if he didn't believe Wayland. "And beside the point, you're a pirate now, not a bloody soldier."

"Yea," Eric said. "But while I'm still in Port Jelica, I'm a soldier, or else I could be killed."

"The whole point to a pirate," Wayland muttered under his breath. "Come on," he said waving his hand toward the shadows of a tall building. Eric rolled his eyes but he followed Wayland.

"This is either brilliant or crazy," he muttered as several marched down the other end of the street.

"Odd how often those two are compared, isn't it?" Wayland said looking back at Eric with bright amber eyes. "I'm surprised you don't leave me now."

"I'm part of your crew now," Eric said sheepishly.

Wayland nodded his head slowly. "Come on," he said. "I can see the docks now!" he said as he started to push his way through the crowd of people. Nobody seemed to notice that Wayland was a pirate, which made Eric relax a little bit as he followed Wayland through the crowd. "You're slow," Wayland said with a wide smile spread across his face.

"I wouldn't be talking," Eric muttered looking at Wayland. "And I expect that _Anna Marie_ is just going to appear here?" he asked in amusement.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Wayland said. That shut Eric up for a couple moments. "If _Anna _doesn't show up here within the next couple of minutes, we're going to either steal another ship, which I know you would oppose, or we could find a lifeboat and take that and see if we could hunt _Anna _down."

"Or?" Eric asked.

Wayland ignored him. "Well, I think I can see _Anna _on the horizon," he murmured. "Not particularly sure that it's her though," he muttered. "We're taking that lifeboat," he said pointing to the closest lifeboat there was to them. The boat already looked in bad shape, Eric didn't even know if the lifeboat could even hold one of them up without sinking. "Okay, so not that one," he said looking at it. "How 'bout that one?" he asked pointing at a lifeboat that was a little further away from them. The boat looked a little better, but not by much.

"Yea," Eric said. "That one will be fine." Eric walked down the docks and climbed into the boat, as soon as Wayland was in the boat, Eric untied the boat from docks. Wayland tossed Eric an oar and then started to paddle with the other oar that he had. Eric started to paddle the boat toward the horizon and away from the docks. "So far, so good," he muttered.

"Don't talk like-" Wayland was cut off as gunfire went off and a bullet hit the water near them. "That's why," he grumbled. "Paddle faster," he ordered.

"I'm paddling as fast as I can, unless you'd rather my arms fell off?" Eric growled. "It's hard enough without the gunfire as it is."

"You've got a lot of learning to do if you want to be a decent pirate," Wayland muttered. "Gimme the stupid oar," he grumbled as he snatched the oar out of Eric's hand.

"Sorry," Eric muttered shrinking back a little.

"Not your fault," Wayland said. "It's my fault for picking soldiers who can't row a boat," he muttered. "You're a disgrace to the Royal Navy."

"_Was_ a disgrace to the Royal Navy," Eric corrected him.

Ray ran into the prison, Eric had left in a boat, but he had to make sure Wayland was gone before he made any sort of announcement to Garrett or anyone else. Wayland's cell was wide open and empty. "I told you, Garrett," he muttered putting a hand to his head. He backed out of the prison and then ran back toward the docks, where Garrett was supposed to be at. "Garrett," he said. "He's gone too. I told you he was going to be like _him_."

"He might be gone," Garrett said. "But, he's nothing like him. At all."

Ray shook his head. "Should I tell Robin?"

"You can," Garrett murmured. "But I would keep an eye on her after that," he said looking up at the soldier.

Ray nodded then marched off toward the governor's house where Robin was.

"Robin," Ray said as he opened the door to Robin's room.

Robin stood up from her bed and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?" she asked.

"Well," he said. "I'm not sure how to tell you this… but Eric has left Port Jelica, with that pirate, Wayland, I believe."

Robin stood there with her mouth open wide; her eyes were filling with tears. "H-He left?" she asked.

"Yes," Ray said bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

"We've got to go after him," Robin said her eyes were still filled with tears, but there was determination in her eyes now. Ray looked at her one of his eyebrows raised. "Please, Ray," she begged. "If he doesn't come back, it won't be the same here. I don't care if you don't like him. And don't you look at me like that, I know that you don't. He told me earlier. That's probably why's he's left. Because of _you_." Ray stared at him. "_Please_, Ray. I promise. Anything thing you want, I'll get it for you," she promised. "Just, _please_, do this for me." There was despair in her eyes and her voice.

Ray sighed and then replied. "Garrett won't like it," he murmured. "But I'll do it," he said. "Come on," he said. "We'll take _The Mist_. We'll leave at midnight," Ray said looking up at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know this chapter is _really _short... but I tried... and so many things are happening, me tearing the basement apart, building snow caves and tunnels, and just trying to sleep... so yea... and I said I might not post... and I may not. Thanks for reviewing last time, I _really_ appreciate it! Merry late Christmas(: Feliz Navidad! And yep... that's it... I don't speak any other languages... I hardly even speak English... so don't expect good Spanish or English. :D Well that's all for now folks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm finally back from moving and everything. But I'm finding it very hard to add to the story... Mainly because Lily and her ex are having problems... and they're both causing me problems, and another is because I've been busy doing other things, ex. this week I had solo and ensemble. Okay, so no more of my blabbering! Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Chapter Five****»**

Robin snuck past the soldiers standing guard for the night and met Ray by _The Mist_. "Are you sure nobody knows we're here?" Robin asked in a whisper her eyes looking around anxiously.

"We're fine," Ray promised. "Get onto the ship," he said. "And make sure you can't be seen very well. Or else we'll be surrounded."

"I'll be careful," Robin said as she slipped onto the ship without a sound. She got to the helm with Ray at her side. "Are you sure?" she asked. Ray nodded. "Alright," she said with a sigh. She turned the helm, and the ship slowly pulled out of the docks. The soldiers didn't notice the ship was moving even when it was fully out of reach for them to board _The Mist_. "We did it!" she said with a smile across her face.

"We've got a lot ahead of us though," Ray murmured patting her shoulder. "But we'll get Eric back, I promise you that." Ray had a little bit of a scowl on his face when he said he promised her that they'd get Eric back, because getting him back would be pushing his limits, he didn't like Eric already, saving him wasn't going to let up anything between them.

"Alright," Robin said. "What have you and Eric got against each other? Every time you talk about each other, you either have that scowl on your face or you have bitterness in your voice, or hatred in your eyes. And don't lie to me; I know that you don't like each other."

Ray sighed and looked down at his feet "We haven't liked each other since he started to get an attitude and since he could kill me if he really wanted to," Ray said. "I was afraid," Ray said his voice getting quieter. "I still am," he said as he voice dropped down to a whisper. "He could, if he wanted, kill me."

"Ray," Robin said. "He would _never_ kill you!" she said. "I know him, he would _never_ in his life think about killing _anyone_." Robin glared at him with her tawny brown eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Your fear has driven you to hate him. If you even gave him a chance, you would have known that he's a good man, and he would never hurt someone that was important."

"He's run off with a _pirate_," Ray said. "That doesn't seem like a good man to me," Ray growled. "And now that he's a pirate, he can have that chance."

"Ray!" Robin said her voice growing louder and higher. "He would _never_ kill a good man," she protested. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately. Whatever it is, it needs to stop."

Wayland seemed to be bored and very tired from rowing the small boat toward the ship they suspected was _Anna Marie_. And the ship just seemed to get further and further away, it never seemed to get any closer. But after quite some time, the ship seemed to slow, as if someone had notified the person in charge of the ship that Wayland was out there.

"Jacob!" a man called over the side of the ship by the time Wayland's boat was parallel with his ship.

"It's about time, Conner!" Wayland called back. "Now get us back up there!"

Conner looked a little confused by the word _us_, but that didn't stop him from coming down the ladder on the side of the ship and pulling the boat close to the ship for Wayland and Eric to climb onto the ship. "Who be this young lad?" Conner asked when the three of them were onto the ship.

"This lad," Wayland said patting Eric on the shoulder, "is Eric Thompson, former soldier in the Royal Navy present-day pirate."

"Ah, so ye recruited 'im?" Conner said.

"Did I say that?" Wayland inquired.

"Er- no," Conner muttered.

"Alright then, that takes care of that," Wayland said. "Conner, I think you know where we're headed off to," Wayland said as a suggestion for Conner to go away.

Conner nodded and headed away and started shouting orders around the ship.

"First mate?" Eric guessed looking at Wayland. Wayland nodded curtly. "Is there anything _helpful_ I can do?" Eric asked cocking his head to the right a little bit.

Wayland looked as if he were thinking deeply. "There's nothing for you to do for the moment, unless you want a history lesson," Wayland said.

"Depends on what that history lesson might be," Eric said suddenly interested.

"Depends on what you want to hear," Wayland countered.

"I'll hear anything," Eric murmured shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you know your family line?" Wayland asked looking at Eric with serious amber eyes.

"No... Not really, Garrett wouldn't allow me to look back, it was as if he were hiding something from me," Eric muttered his dark amber eyes clouding up as he tried to go back to memories.

Wayland raised his eyebrows. "That's because he was," Wayland said. "I'm not sure I could tell you exactly who Garrett was hiding you from... but I can tell you it probably wasn't good if he had to hide it. One thing I do know though is that you _are_ related to a pirate." A frown fell across Eric's face. "Not what you wanted to hear, eh?" he said with a little smirk coming across Wayland's face.

"Not what I was _expecting_ to hear," Eric corrected Wayland. "That would be one reason Garrett would hide that from me, he didn't want me to become a pirate... But it's too late for that now... I'm what he didn't want... again."

"Aye, lad, I'll make a pirate out of you yet, you'll see," Wayland said patting Eric on the back. "This place'll change ya up right away."

"Mhm," Eric muttered as if he didn't believe Wayland. He looked back in the direction of Port Jelica. "What if Garrett goes after us?" he asked.

Wayland seemed to be thinking about that. "I don't know lad, because if there are soldiers on that ship, I'm not stopping to get her, because it could cost me my life. I am _not_ putting my life on the line for some bonnie lass after I _told_ you that most likely you'd never see her again," Wayland said after a long moment.

"You never told me anything about I'd never be seeing her again," Eric protested.

"Oh, my mistake," Wayland said. "Well, I'm telling ya now ain't I?" Eric looked away from Wayland with a scowl on his face. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. We're more superstitious than a black cat walking across the deck with an umbrella floating 'bout its head."

Eric looked back at Wayland. "You should've told me before," he grumbled. "Maybe I wouldn't have come then," Eric muttered.

"Just forget about it," Wayland said. "If it causes you that much trouble you need to just let it slip from your mind," Wayland muttered.

"Robin?" Garrett asked knocking on Robin's door. When there was no reply he opened the door cautiously. Robin's windows were open, and her bed was empty. "No," he said an only just audible whisper. He turned back through the door and then ran down the hallway toward the stairs, and toward the door that would lead him outside. He ran down the road where he had several soldiers stationed for the night. "John!" he yelled. The first soldier looked at him his eyes alert. "Have you seen Robin? And..." he said trailing off as he realized there were only nine of the ten soldiers standing there, "where's Ray?"

"I have not seen Robin, and Ray... I could have sworn he was here a couple minutes ago..." John said as he turned his head to look over his shoulder and then to look down the row of soldiers.

Thoughts poured into Garrett's mind. "Have any ships shown up?" Garrett asked.

"No, Sir," John reported. "I would have said something."

Garrett looked at the docks. _Jasmine_ was there, _The Spice _was there, _The Mist..._ Wasn't there. "John... Did you notice a ship leaving earlier?" he inquired.

"No..." John said trailing off. He looked toward the docks. "They took _The Mist_ didn't they?"

Garrett nodded reluctantly. "After I _told_ Ray to keep an eye on her, he took her with him to go hunt down that mindless soldier," Garrett said. "We leave at dawn. We have to go after them, if we don't than most likely _The Mist_ will be blown to pieces and Robin and Ray will either be killed, or recruited as pirates. But I doubt that Ray would even become a pirate. He thinks too highly of himself," he muttered. "Tell those other soldiers we part at dawn, I'll get the provisions ready," Garrett ordered.

John nodded his head as Garrett turned away from the soldiers.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there was a little bit of action... not as much as I'd hoped for, nor was the chapter as big as I wanted... but like I said... I have people causing me a little bit of trouble, plus I just moved so we still have to unpack.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, chapter six, there's a little bit of action... Hehe... I think I was really thinking of home when Robin was thinking about Eric, because I really wanna go back to Michigan, (I'm in Alaska) but... being so far from home, does help a little bit, other than I have no friends to help me much. But that's enough of my blabber! READ ON!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Chapter Six****»**

"Ray?" Robin asked as she knocked on the door of the captain's cabin softly. She opened the door and took a couple steps into the cabin. "I think I see _Anna Marie _on the horizon," she said when he raised his head from the small bed tucked away in a corner. "I'm not sure that it is, but I think it may be."

Ray sat up on the edge of his bed. "Show me where you saw the ship," he demanded as he rose to his feet. Robin nodded and led him out of the cabin and up the stairs that led to the quarterdeck. "I do believe you were right, I think that is _Anna Marie_, now all we've got to do is catch up with her, and get Mr. Thompson back. We should catch them within the hour, if not, than definitely before dusk." Ray looked back toward Robin for a moment before returning his dark amber eyes to the ship that was on the horizon. He sighed before turning away from the rail and then walked down the stairs and headed toward his cabin.

Robin wanted to follow him, but she knew that if he was mad, it wasn't best to go after him. She stood there, staring at _Anna Marie_. She hoped that the ship was _Anna Marie_, otherwise they either missed it or they still weren't as close as they'd thought. "Why can't you be here already?" Robin asked softly, as Eric came into mind tears started to prick at her eyes. She shook her head and wiped her eyes and then stared out at _Anna Marie_. "Please," she murmured sending up a prayer. "Please, let that be _Anna Marie_." She turned from the rail and then started to walk toward the stairs when she saw a ship coming up from behind them on _The Mist_'s starboard. "Ray!" she yelled. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could toward Ray's cabin. She burst into the cabin. "Ray," she said. "_Jasmine_ is- is. She's coming up hard on starboard," she stammered.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "They can't-"

"But they are," Robin countered. "Are you going to do anything? Or are you just going to sit there like an idiot all day?"

Ray took little notice to Robin's words as he got to his feet and hurried to the door. "No…" he whispered when he saw _Jasmine_ behind them. "I thought we'd have more time," he muttered. "Apparently not. Full canvas!" Ray stood there for a couple moments before realizing that Robin was the only other person on the ship. "Oh, never mind," he muttered. He shook his head. "They're going to outrun us," Ray said. "And before that we're going to need to get to _Anna Marie_."

"I've got an idea," Robin said after a couple seconds of thinking. "We can take one of the longboats and they won't realize we've gone until they searched the whole ship, which by that time we should be close to _Anna Marie_. We just can't go until they've come onto the ship, once they've come aboard the ship, then we can start going."

Ray nodded. "That's a good idea, maybe you'll be helpful after all," he said with a little teasing smile on his face. "Come on, we've got to get one of the longboats down before they get here, they're already gaining on us."

"You know," Robin said. "That wasn't that hard."

"That's because it wasn't you who was doing most of the work," Ray said still trying to catch his breath. "But that doesn't matter," he murmured. "We've got to wait until Garrett comes aboard _The Mist_ once he's onboard we go, and as fast as we can. Though, I think I'll be the one doing most of the rowing."

"Mhm," Robin murmured looking over her should toward _Anna Marie_.

"Staring after that ship won't bring him to you," Ray said gently.

"I know," Robin sighed. "Shh," she said. "I hear footsteps," she murmured very softly.

"Check the hold," Garrett commanded. "John, check the captain's cabin," he demanded as footsteps died away. Ray started rowing the boat away from _The Mist_, quietly at first, and then a little louder and faster as they got away from the ship.

"Garrett!" John yelled as loud as possible. "I think I found them," he yelled over his shoulder pointing at the longboat Robin and Ray were in.

"And we've been spotted," Ray muttered. "We'll be lucky if we can get any further than we are now," he said.

"I don't think so," Robin said looking at _Anna Marie_. "I think _Anna Marie'_s crew has seen us too. See?"

Ray looked past Robin and saw that _Anna Marie_ was coming back around toward them. "What are they doing? They're going to get themselves killed."

"I think they know what they're doing," Robin said when she saw Eric standing at the bow of _Anna Marie_ with Wayland standing by his side. "If not they probably wouldn't be doing it."

"They're rash," Ray said. "Too rash and it's going to come with a cost."

Robin rolled her eyes at Ray and then turned her eyes back to _Anna Marie_.

"What'd you think they think we're doing?" Wayland asked Eric.

"Getting 'em onto the ship?" Eric replied though it was more of a question than an answer.

"Aye," Wayland said nodding his head. "That's exactly what we're doin'."

"And how do you plan on doing that with Garrett coming up behind them?" Eric inquired.

"That," Wayland said, "is none of your business. You'll know when I'm done with this all," Wayland said looking at Eric. "But I promise that you're bonnie lass will be safe on this ship."

"What about Ray?" Eric inquired, looking at the boat that Robin and Ray were in.

"I'm not promising anything to that Royal Navy scum," Wayland spat. "He's most likely going to try to kill the both of us. If not, he'll try to get us arrested by the girl's father."

"But, he'll not let you touch Robin," Eric countered. "Now what'll you do?"

"I'll let him on my ship, so long as he agrees that he's not giving me into Garrett," Wayland said coolly.

"Do you really think he'll do that?"

"Well, consider it; there will be pirates with swords all around him, and he's only one man, what can one man do by himself with at least a dozen swords pointed at him?" Wayland inquired as Ray pulled the boat to the ladder and helped Robin onto the ladder. "Hmm?" he asked looking at Eric. "He can't do much, and he knows it, he knows he has nothing that can work against us, and for him."

Eric nodded. "That's true enough," Eric murmured. "But it doesn't mean he won't try anything stupid," Eric muttered. "I wouldn't put it past him, because of the man he is," Eric said as he looked over his shoulder to see Robin climbing onto the deck.

"Eric!" she cried in happiness. "It's so good to see you," she said with a smile coming across her face. When she saw that Eric wasn't making any exact way to come over to her to greet her, a frown replaced the smile. "You're-"

Eric cut her off. "Yes," he said holding her gaze evenly, though it was very hard for him to hold a straight face, or even keep eye contact with her. She looked as if she wanted to smack him, for the very least.

"So you're not going back?" she asked as she neared him.

Eric shook his head. "You came out here for nothing," he said to her as Ray climbed onto _Anna Marie_. "Why'd you bring him anyways?"

"Couldn't commandeer a ship on my own, could I?" Robin asked with the corners of her mouth rising just a little bit. Her eyes glowed in the little moonlight there was, but it was enough to make Eric see that she didn't _just_ come out here for him; she came out here to stay out here, away from her father, and away from Ray. "It was hard enough with just Ray alone, I can't imagine doing it all by myself."

"It would have been hard," Eric admitted. "Captain awaits you," he said dipping his head to Robin as he turned to face Wayland.

"Ah," Wayland said with a smirk on his face. "Miss Robin Vadast," Wayland started. "It's a pleasure to meet you, again. And I'll have to thank you for you getting us ready to leave Port Jelica, without you it would have been mighty difficult getting those provisions."

Robin nodded. "It's what I would have done for any man and his crew," Robin confessed.

"Come on, Thompson," Ray said as he neared the trio.

Wayland looked at Eric and then nodded. "Aye, lad," Wayland said as he took a step forward and then led Ray away. "Now, tell me, why ya..."

"Come with me," Eric said pulling on Robin's arm. Robin didn't move. "Come on, please, Robin," he pleaded his dark amber eyes begging.

"What are you doing?" Robin demanded when she finally gave into Eric.

"Saving you from Ray and Garrett," Eric said as he led her down the stairs and into the hold. "Trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Robin huffed as he pulled her around barrels and pushed her back toward the door.

"Go in there," Eric said hurriedly. "And whatever you do, do _not_ come out of there until I come and get you," Eric said in a demanding and a soft pleading voice. "Promise?"

"I promise," Robin said as she opened the door behind her and slipped inside the room.

"Thank you," Eric said as he turned away from the door, even though he wanted to stay down with her, he had promised Wayland that if Garrett was going to come onto the ship that he would be out of the way, but at the same time helping Wayland in some way. He crept up the stairs and paused when he heard Garrett's voice.

"Where are Robin and Eric?" Garrett demanded. By the sound of his voice Eric could tell Garrett was furious that Wayland had both Robin and Eric now.

"I have no clue who Eric is," Wayland said steadily. "Never met 'im in my life," Wayland continued his voice very steady. "Your lassie though... I've not seen her since Port Jelica." Wayland didn't sound like he was lying to Eric, but apparently to Garrett he sounded like he was lying.

"Where are they?" Garrett pressed.

"Or what?" Wayland inquired. "You'll hang me?" he said snorting. "Does it look like I care?" he questioned.

Eric heard Ray pull his sword from its scabbard. "Where are they?" he growled threatening.

"Death doesn't frighten me," Wayland said solemnly as Eric heard boots scruff across the deck, suggesting that Wayland was turning to face Ray.

Eric climbed up the rest of the stairs and ran up to the main mast quickly, hoping Garrett or Ray hadn't noticed him.

"Well, I do think that destroying your ship would," Ray said evenly.

"And we won't be doing that," Garrett said. "My _daughter_ is on this ship, I will not harm this ship until I know she is safely off the ship."

"Well," Wayland said. "You'll be happy to know that young Miss Robin got off the ship and rowed away," Wayland said though Eric knew he was lying. Conner must have set up a decoy to lure the Royal Navy soldiers off the ship and leave, what Conner used, Eric had no clue, and he had no intention of finding out either. "Look for yourself," Wayland said nodding to starboard. There was a boat out there, and an umbrella, probably to hide the fact that it wasn't really Robin. "Now, you could go get your daughter, before she decides to do something otherwise stupid, or you can let her try and kill herself. Your choice."

For a moment Garrett didn't look like he was fooled, but then his face fell when he thought he saw Robin. "What did you tell her?" Garrett said in a snarl turning to Wayland.

"I told her nothing," Wayland said as he shrugged his shoulders. "If I did, I have no memory of doing so."

* * *

><p><strong>Wayland and his stupidness... Sometimes I really wish I could kill him, but I won't because he's one of my characters I love... But then again... I love Eric too... : DANG IT... I'm such a idiot sometimes... lol Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry to keep ya so long, but I've got a little bit of explaining to do, so this whole week I've got half-days on Wednesday/Thursday and then no school on Friday and no school on Monday. If you really want me to update with chapter eight, one, I need a review, those really make me work harder knowing people are actually reading it and two, I think that it _might_ I repeat _might_ be up by Thursday afternoon, no promises, but it _might_. I'm going to try my hardest to get it done. Thanks! No read along.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Chapter Seven****»**

Robin slumped against the ground as soon as she shut the door. It was dark in the room with only one candle lit in the whole room. The candle hardly seemed to light up one of the corners where it was lit.

Robin wanted to leave the room, but she knew better than to leave with her father on board, and with Ray there with him it would be a while, or so she thought, before they left _Anna Marie_. She looked around the room; it was filled with swords, or what was left of the sword and a whole bunch of rum and alcohol.

"What're you doing down here, Missy?" a man's voice asked.

Robin's head snapped to the direction the voice came from. There was an elderly looking man sitting in a dark corner. "Who're you?" Robin asked looking at him.

The elderly man sighed, apparently not pleased that she hadn't answered his question first. "Clifford Randolph," he answered.

"Clifford Randolph?" Robin asked in a gasp. "You're the soldier that was lost on _Jasmine_ when that other ship came up behind us," Robin said her eyes widening.

"Anne?" Clifford asked looking at her.

"No," Robin said shaking her head. "My mother's dead," she murmured. "I'm Robin, her daughter."

"That would explain," Clifford said shaking his head.

Robin nodded. "What're you doing down here?" she inquired. He looked toward the store of rum. "Oh," Robin muttered.

"Adieux Monsieur!" Wayland called to Ray and Garrett as the two Royal Navy soldiers boarded _The Mist_. Garrett threw a look of disgust over his shoulder before he disappeared as he started shouting orders to his ships.

"I'm going to go get Robin," Eric said looking at Wayland. "She'll be bored down there," he muttered as he turned away from Wayland and headed toward the stairs. Eric ran down the stairs and into the hold and then pulled open the door where Robin was at. "Robin," he said. "You can come out now."

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to wonder if they'd ever leave," Robin murmured as she pushed past the door.

"You can thank Wayland for that," Eric said. "He sent off Garrett and Ray after showing them a boat that they thought you were in." Eric had a smile across his face.

"They'll be back," Robin said after a moment in a quiet voice. Eric's smile fell to a frown. "You know it too."

Eric nodded slowly after a moment. "But we're the faster ship," he said. "Come on, Wayland's expecting you." Robin pushed past Eric and ran up the stairs without looking back to see if Eric was following her or not. He sighed and then followed her up the stairs without a word.

"It's about time," Wayland said greeting both Eric and Robin as they came up onto the main deck. "Now," he said. "I think you know why I called you up here for," he said to Eric. "But you, Miss Robin-"

"Just Robin," Robin interrupted Wayland cutting him off.

"Robin, do you know how to use a sword? Or will you be needing to be taught?" Wayland asked.

"She learned from me," Eric replied before Robin could say anything. "There's no use in trying to teach her, she's outstanding and, I think, she's even better than I am," Eric said with a smirk on his face.

Wayland raised his eyebrows. "Well, one less thing to take care of," Wayland murmured. "Do you know the ship though?" he asked.

"Yes," Robin replied quickly before Eric had a chance to throw in his own words. "I know the ship; I've been on a ship more times than he has."

Wayland tried to hide his smile and tried not to laugh at Eric. "Well, good, but, there is one thing I shall still need to know," he said. "Tomorrow, I'm testing your swordsmanship skills; see how good you _really_ are."

Robin didn't seem pleased about that. "And for that I need a sword," she said.

"Well," Wayland said. "We're already going to Kytil to pick up a couple other things, we can only manage to get you a sword, if they have anything there for you, otherwise, you can just get one from the hold, there's some mighty good ones down there."

"Mmm," Robin muttered. "You do know that Ray and Garrett will find out that wasn't me, and they'll come after you, they already know that Kytil is one of the likeliest places you'll be going."

"I knew that, I know those Royal Navy soldiers, my father got us to know each other… too well," Wayland muttered. "It wasn't the best idea in history. I've been in that prison before, I don't know what they could have done to me I was only a little boy at the time."

Robin looked away from Wayland and toward the sea. "Where are we headed to?" she asked.

"We're headed to a cave, underwater, where my father lost a family treasure some time ago," Wayland replied though he sounded very reluctant to. "We'll probably get some unwanted attention there as well," he muttered.

"Unwanted attention?" Eric inquired. "Meaning attention that could get us killed or just attention that _you_ don't want?"

"Unwanted attention here meaning that it could get us killed most likely," Wayland replied. "Michael doesn't like visitors."

"Sir," Ray said as he came into Garrett's cabin on _Jasmine_. "That boat that Robin was in, she wasn't there… It was a trick; it was a barrel in a dress with an umbrella stuck into the side of it."

Garrett looked as if he wanted kill someone now. "So, Wayland does have Robin?" he asked, it was a rhetorical question. "_And _Eric."

"What use is he anyways?" Ray asked. "Eric is always late, and he messes everything up."

"But he _can_ use a _sword_," he growled. That seemed to spring Ray's memory. "Don't you remember being told that he was _your_ responsibility once he became your apprentice?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow. "Ah, now you do," Garrett muttered when Ray nodded his head with a frown across his face. "It doesn't help the way you treated him," Garrett muttered under his breath. "There's no use going after them, Robin is lost to the pirates, and Eric is a pirate."

"Robin isn't a pirate, she's your daughter," Ray said. "Don't tell a falsehood when you know the reality."

* * *

><p><strong>THE BEST LINE SAID BY THE BAD GUY that will ever come from me. Haha well... least in this book! Wayland's being a doofus again, he seriously likes to do that. I've got the beginning of the second, third, fourth and fifth books done, I might put those up, but it gives away some things for the end of this book... soo... I think I might wait to do that. We'll see! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**«****Chapter Eight****»**

"This one?" Eric asked as he handed Robin a sword. Robin took the sword and twirled it around in one hand.

"I think it'll do," she said. "Least for now," she added.

"It will have to do," Eric said, "he decided we weren't going to Kytil for safety reasons."

"Oh, he actually thinks about safety?" Robin muttered.

"Yes," Eric murmured. "He does care for his ship and crew you know," Eric said. "He's not as bad of a man as you cut him out to be."

"I never said he was a bad man," Robin said. "I just thought that he was like his father. You never knew the danger Jeffrey posed, I was on the ship that was almost destroyed by _Anna Marie_ before."

"Well, it would seem that his son has more manners than his father did then," Eric murmured. Robin nodded. "Come on, you'll have to show Wayland that you've found a sword that you can use," he said. "Otherwise he'll hunt you down in the middle of the night to make sure that you do have a sword for the morning."

Robin snorted in laughter and then followed Eric up the stairs to the main deck, where Wayland was standing looking out onto the water with his hand on the hilt of his sword, as if he were expecting someone to come up from behind him and try to hurt him. "'Ello, Thompson, Robin," Wayland said without turning toward the two newest additions to Wayland's crew. "What'd you want now?" he asked impatiently.

"I found a sword, like you wanted earlier," Robin said holding the sword out for Wayland to look at.

"Mmm," Wayland said as he took the sword from Robin and held it close to his face. "This sword used to belong to my father," he said with a little bit of a smirk on his face. "Wonder if he would accept a lassie using his sword?" he muttered mostly to himself. "Probably not," he said handing the sword back to Robin.

Robin took the sword by the hilt and then put it in the scabbard that'd been on the sword before she'd taken it out of the hold. "Well, it's my sword now," Robin said as she turned away from Wayland. "It's not like I'm going to lose it," she said rolling her dark tawny brown eyes. "At least, not anytime soon anyways."

Robin walked toward the stairs to go below deck. She didn't turn back to see what Wayland and Eric were doing she just went down the stairs and then sat down up against the wall of the ship and fell asleep.

"Robin." Someone prodded Robin in the side with their finger before taking her shoulders and shaking her a little bit to wake her up. She opened her eyes a little bit before looking up at Eric with a scowl on her face. "Good you're awake."

"I _was_ sleeping," she said ignoring the little smile on his face. "What'd you want?"

"More like, what does Wayland want," Eric replied straightening up as he stood up straight and then pulled Robin to her feet. "He was waiting for you to see how well your swordsmanship is."

"Ah, of course, before the sun even comes above the horizon so we can't see who we're hitting nor where we're aiming at or for," Robin muttered. "Thanks," she muttered as she barreled past Eric hitting her shoulder on his arm before she stamped up the stairs.

"Robin," he sighed as he walked up the stairs after her.

"Do you know how to tell time?" Robin asked as she walked quietly up to Wayland.

"Why yes I do, why do you ask?" Wayland said with somewhat of a bright happy smile on his face as he turned to face her. The lighten lanterns lit up his face so she could see his face very clearly.

"Because it's not even _dawn_ yet," Robin muttered rolling her eyes.

"Well, everyone else pretty much, except for a few, are asleep, making it easier to test your skills without hurting someone else in the middle of it," Wayland replied as he looked behind Robin where Conner and a couple other men were busily working with the ship. "Shall we begin?"

Robin gave the faintest of nods to Wayland as she reached for her sword, Wayland's father's former sword, and brought it up to be almost parallel with her face. She took a little step forward toward Wayland; Wayland immediately took a short step backwards and kept his sword perfectly balanced in his hands. She lashed out with the sword at Wayland; his sword met her sword, stopping her sword from touching him. "Hmm," Wayland muttered as he took a step back and to the side with his sword stretched out. "These pirate ships out here won't show mercy for a lassie," he said with a very quick glance up to Robin and then he made an attempt to stab Robin in the side with his sword, which Robin met very quickly before it could touch her side. Robin took a small step back, and then realized that she was backed up against the mast. "Don't do that when we're in a real battle," Wayland said as he paused and waited for her to take a couple steps forward from the mast. "Or else, you'll be no more."

"I know," Robin muttered as she struck out at him, and almost hit his hand but he pulled away only a moment before her sword came down where his hand had been. Wayland struck out at her, and hit her wrist of the hand she was using with the sword; she quickly switched hands from one to another like she did this on a normal basis. For a moment, she almost got carried away with herself, but before she could attempt to cut Wayland to pieces, the sword slid out of her grasp and clattered the ground. She stood there for a moment, catching her breath.

Wayland looked at her. "Well," he started taking a deep breath. "That was rather good, for a lassie, when did you start learning?"

"About year ago," Robin murmured as she bent down and picked up her sword. "Eric taught me."

"I know he did," Wayland said. "I've seen the way he moves when he's in harmony, sword, and your moves equal his with almost every bit of movement, you're just a little a little slower than he is." Wayland looked over the side of the ship quickly when Robin heard a splash. "Just the waves," he muttered. "But that is to be expected," Wayland said carrying on with her sword fighting. "You've been learning for a year? How long has he?"

"Nine years," she replied as she stood back up. "But he's perfected his swordsmanship to the best he can," she added. "He's only taught me very little of what he knows," she said looking at Wayland.

"But you know so much already," he said. She could see the pride in his eyes, she didn't really understand why except for her learning swordsmanship fairly well, but even then, she wasn't entirely sure why he looked so proud of her. "If you can beat me, you'll be able to beat almost anyone."

Robin smiled a little bit at that. "We won't have to fight, not if we can negotiate," Robin said.

"Ah, not the fighting type, aye?" Wayland asked. Robin nodded shortly. "Well, I'm not the negotiating type." Wayland stared out at the water as Eric came up the rest of the stairs from behind him.

"Well?" he asked.

"She's got talent, I'll leave it at that," Wayland said shrugging his shoulders. "You've taught her well. She's still got a lot more to learn before she's the best, but she's pretty good, 'specially for only have just started to learn recently."

"It wasn't recently," Robin argued, "it was a year ago."

"Which would be recently, dearie," Wayland said to her over his shoulder.

"Captain," a woman said as she opened the captain's cabin. "There's a ship ahead of us."

The captain stood up from his desk and walked toward her. "And what were you expecting me to do?" he asked. "What happens to ships that come near?"

"They get broadsided," she replied quietly. "Michael, you can't keep blowing up whatever ship you feel like. Some time there won't be anymore."

"Precisely," Michael said with a little bit of a smile on his face. "Then the seas will be mine."

"Jacob, I've spotted a ship," Conner said as he stopped midway up the stairs. "Canty thought it was _Jasmine_, but it doesn't look like her."

"Where is she?" Wayland asked turning toward Conner. Conner pointed toward starboard. Sure enough there was a ship with pure white sails, but it didn't look like _Jasmine_ at all. "_The Rolling Tide_," he murmured. "Make way for her."

* * *

><p><strong>Just like I promised, I uploaded this chapter! Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

I'm terribly sorry about this, but I'm no longer going to be writing _this_ exact story, I've got a better edited version coming up. I promise that it will be up and I hope that you all will read it. Once again, I'm terribly sorry about this. This time Lily is going to be editing Anna Marie, and after that, I'm going to be working on Treasure of the Seas, I might put part of that story up if I feel fit enough to. Anyways, I'll put up the part of chapter nine i've got and then if I don't get any reviews within about three days, or even if I do, I'm deleting this story and putting up the newer version and I'm doing another story, called Plague, its about Eric's parents, and a little about Garrett's parents. Anyways here's chapter nine. I hope you enjoy before it's gone... Sorry...

* * *

><p><strong>«Chapter Nine»<strong>

A young boy ran up the stairs toward an older man with an almost frightened look on his face. "Nick," he said, "there's a ship. She's coming up on starboard," the boy stammered.

Nicholas turned to the boy with a look on his face that would have frightened any other person except the boy. "Where?" Nicholas demanded. The boy pointed off toward the starboard side of the ship. "_Anna Marie_," he muttered. He sighed deeply as he looked down at the deck. "Jacob has come to welcome us," he murmured looking up from the floorboards.

"Jacob? Jeffrey Wayland's son?" Robert asked with a suspicious and surprised look on his face.

"Yea, him," Nicholas muttered.

"Isn't he the one who causes us all the trouble?"

"No, that'd be his father, and his father is dead," Nicholas replied. "If the men don't like what we're doing, tell them abandon ship, unless, of course, they'd rather live to see daylight again," Nicholas murmured turning his blue eyes to Robert. Nicholas gave him a short nod before returning back to the helm while Robert trotted off to make sure the rest of men on _The Rolling Tide_ were cooperating.

Robin cleared her throat. "Wayland, I would assume you know we have company?" she murmured.

"If you mean _The Rolling Tide_, yes," Wayland said, he didn't even turn to face her, or even look at her.

"No," Robin said. "By company, I mean _Royal Navy _company," Robin said looking over her shoulder back toward where _Jasmine_, and _The Mist_ were coming on port. "_Jasmine_ and _The Mist_ are gaining on us."

"We're the faster ship though," Wayland replied. "Steady as she goes!" he yelled over his shoulder loudly. "They won't catch us," he said turning his attention back to Robin. "I promise, and even if they did, they have no proof of you being on this ship."

"How so?" Robin inquired.

"Because of the fact they never saw you on the ship, except for Ray, but he doesn't know that you could have gotten off at a stop we made-"

"But we didn't make any stops," Robin said interrupting Wayland.

"But they don't know that, dearie," Wayland said with a sigh. "When will you come to understand that I've been against these mangy Royal Navy soldiers since before you were even born?"

Robin looked down at her feet. "I-I didn-"

"Didn't what? Know that I've been tracked down by them since I was little?" he asked with a little bit of anger coming into his voice.

Robin had an almost frightened look on her face. "I-I'm sorry," she said. She walked away from Wayland.

Wayland closed his eyes and sighed. "Robin," he said. He knew that Robin wasn't paying him any attention. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly.

"Sir," Ray said who was standing beside Garrett. "It would be in your best interest for you to know that we have found _Anna Marie_, and she's not too far away from here, that meaning she's within sight."

Garrett looked at Ray. "Is that so?" he asked. Ray gave him a curt nod. "At top speed how long would it take to catch her?"

"Days, sir," Ray replied. "If they saw us, they would make sure they were out of range, and it would take days before they finally got tired and couldn't go as fast anymore," he added when Garrett gave him a quizzical look.

"Well we only have a day, at the very least, before Wayland gets my daughter killed by doing something stupid," Garrett said. "We'll have to push the limits if we're ever going to get Robin back." Garrett sighed and then looked down at the water beyond the rail.

"Sir," Ray said. "We'll try, I can promise you that. But Wayland knows our ways, he's been around us far too long, you're most likely to see him made into a soldier," Ray snorted shaking his head.

"No," Garrett said. "He's a pirate, and he'd never give up that, he's too proud," Garrett muttered. _As are you_, he thought to himself quietly.

Eric made his way down the stairs silently on his feet, making sure Robin didn't hear him coming, but then again, that was almost impossible. He remembered that her hearing was far better than his own, and that was because she had to know who was coming to her door in Port Jelica so she knew how she was to act. She could tell by their footsteps who was coming, _hopefully now she couldn't tell_, he thought silently. He came around the corner to see Robin sitting by crates with her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked up at him with her dark tawny brown eyes.

"Eric," she said. "What're you doing down here?" she inquired cocking her head a little bit. "Please tell me it has nothing to do with Wayland."

"It has nothing to do with him," Eric assured. "Why can't it have to do with Wayland?" he asked after a moment of thought.

Robin looked back at her knees. "He got mad at me earlier," she mumbled. "And I was the cause of it, right now I don't want to talk to him."

"Ah," Eric murmured. "He looked kind of upset up there. Probably didn't mean to get angry with you," he said looking at her. "How often do you think he has to deal with women, one especially like you?"

"Women? Quite a bit. Like me? Only me," she said in response. "Don't the men on _Anna _fight?"

"They do," Eric said as he remembered that Wayland had said something about Conner and Canty fighting while he and Wayland had been in the prison. "But I'm sure he knows how to deal with them."

"What makes me so different?" Robin demanded.

Eric was about to answer when Conner came around the corner. "Wayland wants you, Eric. Robin, he'd like to see you as well, long as you don't have a problem with it."

Robin looked as if she were about to snap at Conner, but instead she sighed and then pushed herself to her feet. "What's he want us for?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Conner said looking at Robin. "C'mon," he said as he turned back around to head back on deck where Wayland was at.

Robin rolled her eyes and then followed Conner up the stairs with Eric following her on her heels.

* * *

><p>Yes, this chapter is extremely short, it's because I've got writers block and I can't think of anything to come afterwards. I'm thinking about putting up a story, kinda like Star Wars, but not Star Wars. It's got to do with Luke and my two new characters, Jazmyne Murninng and Jacob Henderson. I'm working on the newest version of Anna Marie, and it will be up when Lily is done editing it. Thank you for reading and listening in with me! I appreciate it very much!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey... so sorry for not updating sooner... got really busy with homework and tests and then I got sick... So yea. Here you go. Sorry for it being so short.**

* * *

><p><strong>«Chapter Ten»<strong>

"Finally," Wayland muttered as Robin and Eric walked into his cabin. "How long does it take to walk up stairs and walk across the deck and then walk up some more stairs?" he asked. Eric opened his mouth to answer. "Don't answer, it was a rhetorical question." Eric quickly closed his mouth. "So the reason I wanted you, was because there's another ship on the horizon, _The Rolling Tide_," Wayland said giving Robin a silencing glare because he knew that she was going to try to butt in and put in her own two sense. "Now, Nicholas can be friendly, but I've not spoken with him since my father's death. He may or may not welcome us. And then we've got the problem of Michael later, because that man doesn't know how to keep to his own territory," Wayland muttered.

"How long until we reach _The Rolling Tide_?" Robin asked cutting Wayland off from saying anymore. "That's all we need to know," she said rolling her eyes when Eric sighed.

"If he decides to run away, it could take days, if he stays put, it could be only a matter of hours," Wayland replied clearly not impressed with Robin.

"We don't have _days_ before Garrett catches us," Robin grumbled. "We have only a few hours at the most… You know him, you said it yourself. You know how he goes about his business." Robin looked upset, and angry. Upset, because Wayland wasn't treating her exactly the way she wanted, and angry, because her father was still trying to take her back.

Wayland shook his head and looked away from her. "Robin, I know I said I know Garrett, but the truth behind that is nobody _knows_ _anybody._ Everyone has their own little dark secrets that you'll never know," he said, his voice calm, but his amber eyes dancing with fire. "Want to know the truth? Ask Eric."

Eric put his hands up. "I am not going fight," Eric said. "What haven't I said that need be said?"

"Pirate," Wayland muttered so softly that Robin _almost_ didn't catch it.

"Pirate?"

Eric attempted to give Wayland a menacing look, but he couldn't bring himself to do it because Robin was there as well. He looked down at his boots. "Yea," he murmured. "There're pirates in my family. Isn't that right, Wayland?"

"You knew his parents?" Robin asked now confused.

"Last name is Thompson correct?" Wayland inquired. Eric nodded his head, but just barely. "I knew your father, Dustin Thompson," Wayland murmured. "Good lad. Never did belong on this ship… Came back and tried to take care of my father four years later… Jeremy killed him…"

"Jeremy…?"

"Wayland," Wayland murmured softly.

"Your brother," Robin murmured.

"_Your_ brother killed _my_ father," Eric growled.

"Whoa," Wayland said taking a step back from Eric and Robin. "I had no say in what happened to Dustin. If I had, he would be alive." Wayland looked behind Eric and Robin. "Ah, there you are!" Wayland exclaimed. "Remove them before either of them kills me!"

Robin felt hands on her shoulders and the person pulled her away from Wayland, she turned her head to see Conner. "Why do you listen to this idiot?" she muttered under her breath.

"Because," Conner said as he pushed her toward the stairs, "he is my captain, I have to follow orders."

Robin scowled at him, "You don't _have _to," she muttered.

"_You_ and _I_ are two very different people, and if I don't follow orders, I get booted off the ship, one thing I do _not_ want, thank you very much," Conner said as they walked down the stairs. "Promise me you'll stay away from him."

"_Pfft_, you don't even have to worry about me going near him," Robin muttered. "Okay, fine, I _promise_ I won't go near him," she grumbled when Conner gave her a serious look. "Okay?" she asked in a very irritated tone.

"If you go within ten meters of him, I'll have you in the brig," Conner said with a little bit of a smirk cracking across his face. "Go on," he said nodding as he turned back in the direction he'd come from.

"You were asking for it," Eric murmured as he came up from behind her, and she jumped.

"_You_ were the one who decided to start that," Robin said as she turned to Eric.

"No actually, it was you, you cut him off from going on about Michael and Nicholas and them," Eric said after a moment. Robin scowled at him. "I'm just saying. It's the truth."

"Oh I've had enough of truth today," Robin muttered.

"Sorry," Eric grumbled. "But it is."

Robin sighed, "Eric, how long have you known about pirate blood being in your blood?" she asked looking away from him.

"A little while after I got here," Eric replied quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she inquired turning her tawny brown eyes on him.

"I didn't know how to say it, or what to say," he admitted. "Would you have said it suddenly had it been you?" he countered.

"Yes, probably," Robin murmured.

Eric snorted and then rolled his dark amber eyes. "Lies," he said shaking his head. "I really do hate it when people lie to me."

"No! I really would!" Robin said said her voice louder. "Next thing you find out is that you're not from England, you're from Spain, and then we have to kill you." Robin smiled evilly at that. He scowled at her. "Oh come on, I was just messing around."

He cracked a smile, "So was I," he said with a little bit of cheerfulness in his tone.

She made a face at him. "Hmp," she muttered. "So disrespectful."

He snorted, "Yea, like you have room to talk," he muttered. "Come, we must keep away from Wayland… and I probably somewhere were Garrett won't be able to see you on deck," Eric murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so tells me what chas think, because to me... I think this chapter is horrible... <em>way<em> too short for my liking.**

**Oooo and another thing! I'm writing a couple other stories (None are posted, they probably won't either) and I'm thinking about putting 'em up, tell me what cha think! And I shall be on my way!**

**Thanks for reading(: Have a good day!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello there, anything you see and recognize isn't mine, but Robin Vadast, Eric Thompson, Jacob Wayland and a couple other characters are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>«Chapter Eleven»<strong>

Ray stood at the railing at the side of the ship looking through his scope attempting to find Robin or just something that might suggest she was still on _Anna Marie_. He was already starting to lose his hope in getting Robin back, because he'd not seen any sign of her since Garrett had given him the job of watching _Anna Marie_.

"Any luck?" Garrett asked coming to Ray's side, making Ray jump in surprise, but Garrett paid no attention to him.

"No," Ray muttered rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just give up! We're never going to get her back! She's lost to the pirates, she's not coming back, she made that quite clear."

Garrett gave him a hard glare. "She _will_ come back," he growled. To Ray, it sounded almost like Garrett _wanted_ to believe she was coming back, but in his heart Garrett knew that she wasn't coming back.

Ray shook his head. "She's not coming back, why can't you just let yourself believe that?" he asked.

"Because she's _my daughter_," Garrett said offensively. "You don't know what it feels like to lose anyone. I've lost Anne and _now_ Robin."

Ray looked away from Garrett. "But I do know what it feels like to lose someone," he murmured softly. He sighed, he knew that Garrett wouldn't understand. He'd lost Robin, and she had meant everything to him. Knowing she was with Eric didn't make him feel any better, but he knew that Eric would take care of her. "Just give up, pull the men off of this ridiculous voyage," he said turning back to Garrett.

Ray thought for a moment that Garrett was going to hurt him, or push him off the edge of the ship, or _something_. But Garrett sighed instead. "Turn the ship around!" he yelled. Several of the men turned toward him and looked at him worriedly, but they quickly did as they were ordered, with Jacob Ty at the helm turning the ship back toward Port Jelica.

For a moment, Ray thought that Garrett would try to pull them off the voyage and attempt to hide the ship, and when _Anna Marie_ came back around capture them, but Garrett didn't say anything else. He stood there, his dark blue eyes filled with sorrow, and his lips pursed holding a straight face, even though Ray knew that if he weren't able to hold the face, he would have a frown across it.

"Thank you," Garrett said in a very stiff voice as he headed back toward his cabin. Ray watched him go, he wasn't sure if Garrett was mad, or if he was upset. He didn't necessarily want to find out either, but he didn't want the admiral mad at him, because somehow he would find a way to punish him, or at least make up for what he lost.

Nicholas Deemings stood at the helm of _The Rolling Tide_, holding his men at ease, making sure they didn't try to do anything stupid, because his men tended to do that a lot. _Anna Marie_ was coming up on starboard and he had had several experiences with the ship, most of them bad, and that led his crew to believe that _Anna Marie_ was a corrupt ship, and they wouldn't last a moment.

Nicholas had not seen Jacob Wayland since his father's death, and he hoped that he hadn't took a turn for the worse like Michael James had. _But then again_, he thought,_ he would have been firing cannonballs at us already_. _Anna Marie_ was within a reasonable length that they could easily board the ship from either side and make it over safely.

"Nicholas." It was Jacob, and by the looks of it, he hadn't changed much.

Nicholas dipped his head as the younger captain boarded _The Rolling Tide_. He walked down the stairs to the stairs that were the closest to his cabin. "It's good to see you again Jacob," he said.

"You too," Jacob said. "Now I suppose you and your crew are wondering why I am here…?" he inquired curiously as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, we are. Can you tell us why…? Or is this one of you little visits and you can't explain why you're here because it's a secret?" Nicholas asked.

"Actually…" Jacob trailed off. "I can tell you," he said. "Conner! Get Eric for me!" he yelled over his shoulder to his first mate. The first mate nodded and yelled for Eric. A couple moments later a boy, who was maybe eighteen came onto the main deck followed by a girl, but Conner told her something and she disappeared back downstairs.

"Yes?" Eric asked Jacob as he came toward Jacob and Nicholas.

"Now we can speak alone in your cabin," Jacob said ignoring Eric.

"Of course," Nicholas said dipping his head as he turned go to his cabin door. He allowed the younger two to go into the cabin before closing the door behind them. "Now?" he asked.

"This young lad here," Jacob said looking at Eric, "I assume is the son of Dustin Thompson and Elizabeth Thompson," he went on. "You remember those two, do you not?" he asked. Nicholas nodded. "Do you remember what their family lines were?" he asked. Nicholas nodded again, his face darkening. "Mind telling him?"

Nicholas hesitated in nodding again, but after a couple moments he nodded. "Your father, of course you already knew this is Dustin Thompson, his father, William Turner the fourth, his father, William Turner the third, his father, William Turner the second, and before him, William Turner. Do you know who they are?" he asked looking at Eric. Eric nodded his head, his shoulders sagging as he let the information sink in. "Do you know what they did?"

"They were pirates," Eric muttered. He closed his eyes and Nicholas could tell for a moment that Eric wasn't impressed by his bloodline. "I hate pirates, but I have pirate blood in me, oh great, this makes _a lot_ of sense," he muttered.

Nicholas turned his attention back to Jacob. "That's not the real reason you came here is it?" he asked. Jacob shook his head. "Then what is?" he asked in curiosity.

"Do you remember the medallion that my father used to carry on his person at all times?" Jacob asked. Nicholas almost shook his head then nodded his head slowly. "When he died, it was lost, and it was a family treasure, meaning technically that medallion is mine, and I'm going to retrieve it. The only problem is, convincing Michael of letting us through and not blowing us to pieces. And I believe you can do that."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "And if I can't?" he asked.

"Then I blast your ship to pieces," Jacob said shrugging his shoulders. "It's a really simple choice really."

Nicholas shook his head. "You make things so difficult, Jacob," he murmured. "I'm not sure I can risk meeting with him again, he's gotten violent in these past few months."

"It's worth a try," Jacob said looking at Eric who was sitting in the chair by Nicholas's desk with his head buried in his hands. "Do it for him," he murmured as he looked back at Nicholas. "He deserves it, he doesn't know what to do now."

Nicholas sighed. "I'll try," he said, "for the boy's sake."

"Good," Jacob said. "Come, Eric," he said waving his hand toward the door.

Eric stood up and followed Jacob out of the door. "So, are _we_ going to _River Nida_ or is _he_ going to _River Nida_?"

"All three of us are going to _River Nida_," Jacob said.

"Don't forget Robin," Eric added, "She'll want to come, I'm surprised she didn't run Conner over to come over here," he murmured.

Jacob didn't seem happy with the idea of Robin coming, but he didn't make any arguments.

Both of the men from _Anna Marie'_s crew headed back across to _Anna Marie_, leaving Nicholas to himself. "Robert," Nicholas said turning to the young boy. "We're hunting Michael James down. Set sail."

* * *

><p><strong>For the next chapter, I'm going to try to get a little bit of Michael's point of view in there... not sure if I will, because I don't really like him. But I hope you liked what I wrote. Don't forget to review.<strong>

**And I'm thinking about Eric having dreams about the past (like about his bloodline) but I'm not sure, I will have to discuss this with Lily. Have a good day/afternoon/night whatever time it happens to be!**


End file.
